


Welcome Home Surprise

by Aikyo10



Series: PromxIggy [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikyo10/pseuds/Aikyo10
Summary: Ignis arrives home early from a business trip and it seems his boyfriend and friends decided to take it upon themselves to have a party. Appearances are not what they seem.





	Welcome Home Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronsenburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsenburg/gifts).



> This is a Bday gift for ronsenburg!
> 
> She wanted Promnis! I can say writing from this POV was exhausting but a good experience.  
> Iggy is a hard shell chocolate candy with a soft center, isn't he?

Ignis walked into his house and straight into mayhem. He closed the door behind him as he surveyed the damage strewn around his living room. Ignis sat his suitcase down and walked with hand on his hip deeper into the mess. Noctis was passed out on the floor by the sofa. Gladio was on the sofa and the multiple cups and empty bottles told a torrid story of what occurred in his apartment. He had left for a few days on a business trip and the last scene he expected to find on his return was the aftermath of a party awaiting him.

 

He turned and ventured into the rest of his apartment. The kitchen had a pile of pizza boxes, a trash bin overflowing with paper plates, plastic cups and utensils. The sink was full of empty bottles and a few plastic cups. The floor was visible unlike the living room so there was one mercy. He set off deeper into his home searching out the one man who would have allowed the barbarous men in his living room to make a mess. 

 

Ignis had all intentions of yelling at Prompto, that was, until he found the younger blond curled up on the bed, looking far paler than normal.  He let out a deep sigh and was about to reach out and shake Prompto awake when his eye caught his office door ajar. Jaw clenched to spare waking up his boyfriend until he investigated who would be in his office. 

 

He pressed his hand against the door and pushed forward. The door came to a stop with a soft thud. Boxes. A lot of boxes. The tightness in his jaw did not release as he opened a poorly taped box and saw it stuffed full of Prompto’s property. He turned on his heel and marched back to the living room. 

 

He eyed his traitorous friends and weighed their fates and his options. If he killed them, he would gain only momentary satisfaction and no answers. Not to mention hiding the bodies would be a chore. He picked up Gladio’s phone which had been left forgotten on the end table nearest the TV. The battery was almost dead, yet it would last long enough to serve Ignis’ purpose. A few taps later, Ignis placed the phone inches away from Gladio’s face. 

 

This, of course, meant he had to take care not to step on Noct who was asleep on the floor. Noctis could truly sleep through the end of days if given the opportunity. 

 

Ignis had to hold the phone for a minute before it began to spew loud music which was a mixture of screaming and banging. The large man tensed and sat up with a pained expression of surprise.

 

“The hell?” Gladio groaned as he closed one eye and made a grab for the phone. “Gimme that.”

 

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Ignis posed the question without returning the phone.

 

“No, because you have my phone.” Gladio grumbled as he pulled a hand down his face. “You’re home early.”

 

“No. I’m not.” Ignis handed back Gladio’s phone. “It’s ten in the morning.”

 

He saw the light brown eyes furrow in confusion. “Ok.”

 

“Monday.” Ignis crossed his arms. 

 

In under a minute, the realization hit Gladiolus and he was tripping in his attempt to get up and not step on Noctis or bump into Ignis. A large man he was, but far more nimble than one gave him credit.

 

“Gladio!” He called out and then kicked the bottom of Noctis’ foot. “Take this with you.”

 

“I don’t have time!” Gladio growled as he tugged his boots on and opened the door.

 

Ignis picked up a bottle from the coffee table. “Considering the state you’ve left my home in.” He pointed down at Noct. “You will make the time. Out with both of you.”

 

“Can’t believe this.”Gladio let out a roar of frustration before stomping back into the living room. The older man moved the coffee table and picked up Noctis’ unconscious body. He also bent down to grab Noctis’ phone from the chair and stomped away. 

 

“Neither can I.” Ignis said as he shut the door behind them.

 

He took off his jacket and hung it up. He then rolled up his sleeves and fetched a trash bag. Two hours it took Ignis to return his living room and kitchen back to its former state of cleanliness. He wasn’t surprised to hear silence from the bedroom. By the sheer number of bottles and food wrappers, Ignis assumed the party had been lasting at least two days. 

 

He had been expecting his phone to ring. When he saw the call was from Gladio, he smirked and answered. 

 

“Troubles?”

 

“You son of a bitch! It’s still Sunday!” Gladio bellowed. 

 

“Oh is it?” Ignis tied the last bag of rubbish.  “My mistake.”

 

“You changed the date on my phone!” The angry man accused.

 

Ignis hummed as he leaned against the kitchen counter. “Are you sure? Perhaps we are both in a different dimension. I could have sworn I had chosen friends who would not tear up my apartment while I was away and encroach on my privacy.”

 

“We didn’t do nothing to your privacy. All we did was move Prompto in. We would have picked up today if you wouldn’t have come home early.” Gladio’s tone rose and fell in volume.

 

“How’s Noct?” Ignis crossed his ankles. 

 

Gladio’s mirthlessly laughed. “What do you think? Torn between sleeping and puking. He’s now sleeping on the floor of my bathroom.”

 

“Better yours than mine, which reminds me.” Ignis glared at the wall across from him. “Why did you move Prompto into my apartment?”

 

“Because he was kicked out of his.” Gladio snorted. “You want to know the rest, ask him yourself, you vengeful prick.”

 

“Oh, I am delighted you’ve increased your vocabulary. That thesaurus I gave you for Christmas must really be helping.” Ignis said in a congratulatory manner.

 

“You know, Iggy… Some days, you don’t make it easy being your friend.” Gladio hissed.

 

“Likewise.” Ignis retorted. “See you next weekend for Iris’ wedding.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Gladio hung up from his side first.

 

Ignis slipped his phone into his back pocket and turned his attention to the dishes drying on the counter. No sooner had he begun putting away the glasses than he heard retching sounds coming from the bathroom. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He fetched a bottle of water, the piece of toast he had cooked earlier and a bottle of pain reliever on his way to the bedroom.

 

Ignis put the items in his hands on the bedside table. He set his phone down on the wireless charger and stripped the bed while Prompto’s chorus of agonizing sounds continued from the bathroom. Fresh sheets, pillowcases, and blankets helped Ignis’ mood even if he was still upset over the beginning of his day. As he changed into a t-shirt and his cotton drawstring pants, he began formulating a series of questions for his boyfriend along with a varied selection of responses. He brought in his suitcase, unpacked his tablet and left the rest for later. The toilet flushed and a loud whine emanated from the hallway. 

 

“Noct! Can you bring me something for my head and stomach? God, what time is it?” Prompto stumbled into the bedroom. “We got to pick the trash up before tomorrow.”

 

Prompto had slipped on his glasses and was wearing one of Ignis’ old sweaters which meant the shirt he had been wearing was a casualty of Prompto’s gastric explosion. 

 

“Your shirt had better be in the hamper.” Ignis crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“Oh. You’re home early.” Prompto blinked his dilated blue eyes. His arms flopped out from his sides followed by a small laugh. “Um. Surprise!”

 

“Surprise indeed. I believe that was to be my line earlier today. Funny how plans change.” He nodded to the bedside table. “There you are. Start there as I don’t think you’ll hold much down today knowing your stomach.”

 

“Uh. Ok.” Prompto tucked his hair behind his ears. “Where are the guys?”

 

“I sent them home.” Ignis answered as he watched Prompto eat a few pieces of toast over the plate. “Care to fill me in on why there is a colossal collection of boxes in my office?”

 

Prompto swallowed hard around the last bite in his mouth. “Well, you know those problems I had with my landlord?”

 

“The problems I had told you I would help you handle when I returned? The ones surrounding him trying to proposition you for sex in place of money for rent?” Ignis took the plate from Prompto’s hand and put in its place the water. “Go on.”

 

“Uh, Noct came over to hang out and the guy came over and, well, it sort of went to hell. No one was hurt!” He rushed to finish his sentence. “Just more yelling and screaming, and Noct said I was in way more danger than I said.”

 

Prompto opened the bottle of water first and the pain reliever bottle second. “Gladio came over and we packed my stuff up. They asked me where I wanted to go.”

 

“You should have called me when you had a problem, at the very least, and at the most, you should have told me you were moving all of your things here.” Ignis shook his head. “When did this all happen?”

 

“Friday night.” Prompto mumbled.

 

Ignis sighed. Even if Prompto had not called him, Ignis had thought Gladio or Noctis would have a right mind to, at least, give him some warning. Although he had a strict policy on being notified when he was on business, he would have categorized this incident within the parameters of a text or a call at the very most. He held no hard feelings towards his friends or his blond lover, but the irritation still simmered under his skin.

 

The cause may have justified the intrusion, but the mess was undesired collateral damage. “When did you decide that trespassing wasn’t enough and a party would have made it all the better?”

 

“It wasn’t a party!” Prompto frowned after taking a dose of pills. “I knew I should have called, but the guys said you wouldn’t mind if I just moved in and then Gladio said I owed him a few beers for helping out.”

 

“And it snowballed from there I can assume from knowing how you three can be when left unattended.” Ignis sniped and turned away. He took the plate back to the kitchen and made sure the front door was locked before he returned to the bedroom. 

 

Prompto was holding his head in one hand while chewing on the thumbnail of his other hand. He had a tendency to look small when he was upset. He looked smaller than usual with Ignis’ sweater falling off his one shoulder and large round glasses perched on his face and lastly those chocobo boxers from that one game he liked to play with Noct. Prompto did not look close to his twenty-four years of age. 

 

“Do you want me to leave?” Prompto asked staring at the wall and not facing him.

 

“No.” Ignis sat down on the bed next to Prompto’s feet. “I am not happy with how the situation occurred and I still stand firm you or someone should have called me, but I am glad you are safe. If Noct truly thought you were in danger then he did what was right in getting you out of the apartment.”

 

“There is another ‘but’ in there.” Prompto spoke around his thumb. “I know that tone.”

 

“Honestly, did you have to move the entire apartment right then and there?” Ignis put his hand over the abused thumb. “Prompto.”

 

“Noct thought the guy would come in and take my stuff or something. I was sort of freaked out. It wasn’t just, you know, him being creepy. The guy actually came to the apartment this time and Noct said he could smell the alcohol. When Noct said I needed to leave right then, I just followed along. Gladio seemed to agree and I don’t know.” Prompto was speaking to his knees as he talked. 

 

“You thought here was safe.” Ignis would have to investigate the landlord starting tomorrow and see what legal charges could be levied against the man. Noct being present during the encounter would give Prompto’s claim validity in court. “You’re more than welcome to stay. I gave you a key for a reason.”

 

“You got mad at them, huh?” Prompto glanced over at him.

 

Ignis rubbed a hand over the back of Prompto’s fist. “Yes. Well, coming home and seeing the apartment in disarray and boxes taking up my office space left a lot of unanswered questions. You lot being obviously drunk and unconscious put me in a sour mood. Perhaps, I did not practice the self-control which I usually hold myself to. I’ll apologize to Gladio later. And thank him for being there for you when I could not be.” 

 

“And Noct.” He smirked. “Although, he bought all the food and drinks.”

 

“Oh. I’ll make sure to thank him as well.” Ignis offered a small smile. “We’ll have to move your boxes out of the office though so I can work this week. I’ll check with my lawyer about your apartment and your rights.”

 

“I don’t want to cause trouble.” The blond head slowly shook back and forth. “I mean, no harm no foul. Right?”

 

“Plenty of harm has been done. No one should have to put up with such treatment. You’ll be helping others by helping put a stop to his nefarious offers. While we are getting that settled, I’ll contact my realtor. She should have found me a few listings we can go look at soon.” He stood up and walked around to his side of the bed.

 

“Realtor?” Prompto parroted. “You’ve talked to one?”

 

“Well, we have been tossing around the idea of moving in together. This is not a fine way of going about it, but there is no reason to stop moving forward.” He slipped his slippers off and turned down the covers. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like Gladio ran my head over with his truck about a hundred times.” Prompto attempted to laugh, but stopped with a wince of pain on his face. “I shouldn’t have listened to him about mixing drinks.”

 

“You should never listen to Gladio when it comes to drinking. His tolerance is more genetic than practice.” Ignis adjusted the pillows so he could sit up with a degree of comfort. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right, like always.” Prompto smirked. “Hey Iggy?”

 

“Yes?” Ignis rested back and pulled the covers up to his stomach. 

 

“You’re not mad, right?” Prompto crawled closer towards him.

 

“Annoyed more like it, that no one gave me warning. The rest will work itself out.” Ignis brushed the back of his hand along the freckles on Prompto’s cheek. 

 

Prompto put a kiss against Ignis’ lips as he pressed against Ignis’ side.  _ Thank god, Prompto had the foresight to brush his teeth _ , Ignis thought as the kiss deepened. There was no desire to take the kiss further as their hands folded together as they wordlessly traded apologies. Prompto smiled as he took off his glasses and put them down before sinking down to the bed.

 

“I’d apologize more if I didn’t feel like death.” Prompto laid his head on Ignis’ chest and tossed an arm over Ignis’ hip. 

 

Ignis smirked and began to pet the top of top of Prompto’s head. “Save it for another time then. I am not going anywhere.”

 

“I love you.” Prompto mumbled from his chest. 

 

“And I, you.” Ignis twirled a blonde lock of hair around his finger. 

 

He waited for Prompto’s breathing to even out before picking up his phone. He opened up his messages and found Gladio’s icon. 

 

**Ignis: You should have called me.**

 

**Gladio: You could have just asked.**

 

**Ignis: Fair enough.**

 

**Gladio: Don’t mean you weren’t wrong.**

 

**Ignis: I’ll double the amount I put in Iris’ wedding envelope. Well enough?**

 

**Gladio: Good as start as any.**

 

**Ignis: Thank you. And tell Noct the same when he awakens.**

 

**Gladio: Sure thing.**

 

Ignis put his phone back down on the charging pad and reached for his tablet next. He could still send out a few emails even though it was a weekend. They had a conversation about moving in together, but there was no way Ignis was sharing a two bedroom apartment with his boyfriend for longer than necessary. They both needed their space for as much as they loved one another, they both had busy lives and Prompto’s photography needed nurturing and space to grow. Ignis needed an office with a door to shut against the world when he needed to focus. These were all conditions they had already agreed upon. Now was the time to set things into motion. He knew he said he would wait until tomorrow, but he also sent Areana an email about any possible legal actions Prompto could pursue against his landlord. He wouldn’t allow Prompto to continue to pay rent towards a room he no longer used.

 

His phone vibrated against the stand. He picked it up and looked at the message.

 

**Gladio: One last thing then we’re even.**

 

Ignis narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the message.

 

**Ignis: And what would that be?**

 

**Gladio: I want to borrow your car**

 

**Ignis: My car? Whatever for?**

 

**Gladio: The Regalia is a sweet ride and I want to use it to take my date to the wedding.**

 

**Ignis: Use your car. Or one of your father’s vehicles.**

 

**Gladio: Nope.**

 

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. How had he collected such an odd group of friends was beyond him. If Gladio borrowed the Regalia, then him and Prompto would more than likely have to use a rental.

 

**Ignis: Fine, but if you get so much as a scratch on her….**

 

**Gladio: Yeah yeah. I’ll make sure she has a full tank when I get her back to you.**

 

**Ignis: How ever long do you think you’ll be borrowing her?**

 

**Gladio: The wedding is a weekend thing. You know that.**

**  
** **Ignis: I am well aware. Very well. Even then.**

 

**Gladio: Yup.**

 

His sigh was loud enough to rouse Prompto from his nap and the younger man curled farther onto his chest. Ignis picked up the tablet where it laid on the bed and put it beside his phone. He placed his glasses next to Prompto’s. No reason to send any more emails until they woke for supper. He turned off the bedside lamp and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. He put a kiss against Prompto’s hair and indulged himself in breathing in the scent of his shampoo. 

 

He hoped tomorrow's surprises were far less exciting. He was thankful today’s surprises had turned out far happier than they had first appeared. 

 

Perhaps he couldn’t plan for everything. He had to have faith and hope in his plans for their future, and hope is what he would have as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come because....fluff


End file.
